


Force and Control

by GallifreyanOmnishambles



Series: Gladly Distracted [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Consensual Violence, Force Choking, Hux gets off on warfare, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo gets off on controlling Hux, Loss of Control, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Battle, Voyeurism, withholding orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GallifreyanOmnishambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An outtake from the Laeti Vascimur Nos Subacturis universe- Hux comes away from a successful space battle horny as hell and looking for his husband. It's a shame he married a man with a devious mind and exceptional control of the Force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force and Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Darkside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Darkside/gifts).



> If you haven't read Laeti you just need to know that after completing his training Kylo returned to Hux, declared his love via mass murder and now they're very happily married with Snoke's encouragement. They're happily evil in an Addams Family kind of way.
> 
> Kylo has total control in this story but rest assured it's the sort of thing Carolus Hux will enthusiastically consent to, if Kylo ever lets him speak.

The battle had gone well. Exceptionally well. The senatorial escort had put up a worthy fight- just enough to get the gunnery crews operating at peak efficiency and give his TIE fighter pilots some decent exercise. It had been a positive delight, watching from the bridge as the well oiled components of his military machine flawlessly accomplished his goals. 

The escort ships were destroyed, the damaged cruiser was safely stowed in one of the Finalizer's docking bays, all four of the target senators were awaiting interrogation. And the total cost to his crew? Zero. Every TIE had returned unscathed. The improved shields had done their job- the Star Destroyer had received only surface scorching. It was unprecedented. 

Hux left the bridge at the end of his shift in an excellent mood. Warfare always made his blood sing, it had been that way since the Academy. The adrenaline of battle and the serotonin of success had put a bounce in his step... And elsewhere come to think of it. Idly Carolus wondered where his husband was at that moment. The Knight's destructive talents had not be needed for this particular battle, but the man had other skills that the General would dearly like to make use of right about now. Months of practice had strengthened their mental connection to a point where they could finally converse, instead of Ren speaking clearly and Hux relying on emotion. He projected the questioning thought outwards- where was Kylo Ren?

_Be quiet, I am meditating._ Even Kylo's mental voice had a peevish quality. _You think too loud._

Striding through the corridors of his ship, Hux kept his expression carefully blank. The passing crew members would never have guessed that he was focused on building a detailed image of himself on his knees for Kylo Ren. _There are plenty of ways to silence my mind._ Hux thought as he imagined working Ren's cock deeper into his throat until he choked and tears sprang in his eyes.

Somehow Kylo actually harrumphed through their connection, _that only silences your voice. Your damn mind keeps right on spinning. Go back to your quarters and make use of your hand._

_Now, now, there's really no need for that attitude, Ren._ Hux thought with a pout. _This wouldn't be the first time you've interrupted your meditation for this. And you always say you have a better connection to the Force when there's a weapon in your hands._

Nodding solemnly to a group of high ranking naval officers Hux shifted his mental image from himself worshipping at Kylo's feet, to a memory of Ren's own. The Force user had quite thoroughly distracted the General with it during a very dull council meeting only the week before, and the details were seared into Hux' brain. The meeting had been conducted by comms so at least he's been in the privacy of his own office, but the strain of not showing any reaction above the waist had been tremendous.

It had been a memory from the third night of their honeymoon- a week that had mostly consisted of long days of diplomatic negotiations on backwater worlds and sordid nights aboard the Finalizer, breaking in their new rooms. The view was from Kylo's perspective, where he knelt at the end of the bed. Hux had been fulfilling some of Ren's wishlist so he was still wearing his hat, gloves and boots. His face was damp with Kylo's cooling seed- the knight had refused to allow the redhead to lick it away so it's clung as tiny glittering pearls in the gingery stubble on his neck and chin. 

Trails of his own cum were smeared in lines across his stomach, ending in massive dark hand-shaped bruises where Ren had squeezed him earlier in the night. Kylo had been drunk and absolutely convinced that he could close his hands around the General's waist if he only tried hard enough. The speed with which Carolus' skin had bruised had shocked Ren out of the worst of his inebriation. The fact that Hux had climaxed from that sensation alone had surprised them both.

_No._ Kylo's tone was like a bucket of cold water over Carolus' thought processes. He lost the thread of the memory, it dissipated before he reached the images he'd particularly wanted to share. 

Hux resisted the urge to sigh. He was almost at their rooms. He'd really hoped his Knight would meet him there with enthusiasm, instead of whatever this was. _What's wrong?_

_Nothing. Go to your quarters, deal with it yourself._

Finally palming open the doors to THEIR quarters Hux slung his greatcoat across the back of a chair and scrubbed his hands across his face in frustration. He was getting a headache now, he was still horny as all hell, and he just wanted his husband to fuck him senseless; was that too much to ask?!

"What the hell is going on, Ren?" Hux said to the empty air, giving up on the strain of projecting his words. Kylo would still hear them when Carolus heard them anyway. "Have I done something wrong? Where are you?"

_You didn't need me on the bridge, you can deal with you own urges._

"Didn't need you on the br... You petulant child!" Hux hissed with exasperation. "Are you, seriously, pouting because I didn't summon you to watch a dogfight? Why would I have bothered a melee fighter with that? Of course we didn't need you, what precisely could you have done?"

_I could have watched you, 'Lus. I've sat here alone feeling every stab of your enjoyment but unable to see it, and then you stroll around the ship, half hard in front of the crew. Well, if you didn't need me then, you don't need me now, do you?_ The voice in his head sounded sad but unconvincing- there was a tone of deviousness to the words. Hux narrowed his eyes. 

"You could have come to the bridge any time you liked," Hux sighed. "I'm sorry, but if you're not going to join me now, I'm just going to take a shower." He had intended to storm through the closed bedroom doors and into the fresher then. He couldn't move. At all.

"Ren!" He wanted to shout but his chest and jaw wouldn't move far enough, it came out as a strangled gasp. "What are you doing?"

_I changed my mind. You don't get to use your hand either. You have to deal with this... All. By. Your. Self._ The grip on his body, so light he had barely noticed it before it pulsed, squeezing upwards from his feet to the crown of his head in one long wave. Hux jerked slightly as the pressure passed upwards over his hips. Had he been free he would have staggered. The sensation of that caress over every intimate part at once was too much- he could feel his heart pounding as his blood pooled lower, but nothing changed. He was still only half hard in his uniform, a grip at the base of his cock keeping him from a proper erection. He growled, sneering in frustration. A second grip tightened around his throat, cutting off the sound.

_Ah ah! Be quiet. The more you struggle and complain the longer you will wait._ With an effort Hux made himself go limp, resting all his weight onto Kylo's force grip, closing his eyes as he relaxed. He might as well trust his Knight. The alternative would just give Ren an excuse to frustrate him beyond all reason.

The grip on his throat released again, leaving just the sensation of a warm hand resting gently against his collarbones. A second hand ghosted down his spine, beneath his clothes, lingering at the small of his back for a moment before slipping over the curve of his ass. As phantom fingers sank into his flesh, gripping with a bruising intensity, Hux was also aware that his body was not moving. His nerves simultaneous told him that a vicious hand was squeezing and kneading his buttocks, and also that nothing was touching him but his own clothing. He wanted to push back against the sensation, to move the grip closer to where he really wanted it but all he could do was lick his lips.

Feather light touches move slowly down his chest. There were three distinct hands on him now- the pressure below his throat remained. The fingers as his ass dipped inwards suddenly, pressing briefly at his hole before pushing forward, firm over his perineum before they paused, cupping his balls. Hux groaned at the impossible touch, his thighs tight together whilst his nerves insisted they were spread wide, the space between filled with the furnace heat of of Kylo's hand. The groan turned to a whimper as the fingertips at his chest turned claw sharp, dragging roughly across his nipples, the sound cut off entirely as the hand at his throat squeezed again, just this side of painful. 

It was overwhelming, Carolus found himself gasping for breath long after the grip had receded. He'd fucked with more than one partner at once during his academy days, had enjoyed the effect of taking and being taken at the same time, push someone down into the sheets or against a dormitory wall even as someone else worked him open. But this was his husband- every hand, every touch belonged to one impossible beautiful man. He could have this whenever he liked, in any form he liked. His mind reeled as a fourth and fifth sensation were added to his body. Was it in answer to his thoughts? 

The grip on his testicles increased slightly as a tongue ran its way along the underside of his cock, working over the vein as if it were a choice treat. Again the sensation was disorientation, nerves insisting that he was both fully erect and frustratedly soft at the very same time. His hips desperately tried to buck into the sensation, to release the band holding back his pounding blood from his cock. The attempted movement was punished once more, this time with a flood of pleasure as, without ever penetrating him, the Force perfectly rendered the feel of the warm smooth head of Kylo's cock nudging his prostate. Hux rolled his eyes open, gasping the Knight's name with every contact. The sound was half muffled as the hand at his throat dragged up over his cheek, slipping a thumb into his mouth whilst warm soft lips joined the tongue working over his cock.

It was finally too much. The weirdly confusing sensation of muscles simultaneously moving and at rest, flesh both engorged and unreacting, had been just at the edge of tolerable. But the thumb restricting the movement of his tongue suddenly had his breathing compromised by panic. He reached for their safe word and despite not finding it the sensations paused.

_Please, Ren, let me adjust my position. I don't want to stop, but I need to move, please._ There was no argument. The body wide touch released. Whilst the individual points of contact remained, the hand that had been in his mouth slipped around to hold his cheek and sank into the short hair around his ear. 

Groaning Hux stepped his feet wide apart, briefly flexing on the balls of his feet to ensure his balance. His hands folded over one another at the small of his back as he lifted his chest and chin into a more dignified position. After a moments pause, the all encompassing grip returned, locking his limbs in place. 

The first sensation to return to motion was the phantom mouth against his cock, dragging upwards towards the head, the slightest hint of teeth against his foreskin as the pressure within him surged forward against his prostate. The two sensations worked in unison for several minutes before the grip on his balls shifted. The fingers released slightly as their angle changed, a gesture that would have been impossible with a real hand- the arm would have needed to pass through his thigh. His mind raced at all the beautiful impossible things he could ask Ren to do to him. As it replaced the mouth, he felt the rough callused fingers of his Knight close around his cock, stroking gently as the tongue worked its way backward. After several long swipes over his balls it shifted backwards pressing hot and hard against his perineum.

_Parade rest?_ Kylo chuckled inside his mind. _How very military of you._

_This is how I'd stand for you. If you did this on the bridge... during a battle..._

_Mmm._ The fingers around his cock tightened slightly, twisting just so, leaving Hux gasping as Ren continued in his mind. _Whatever would the crew think?_

_I'm not moving, they'd never know._

The voice in his head sounded like it was against his ear now, murmuring, as if they were actually on the bridge, fighting not to be overheard. _They would if they could see your face. You look absolutely wrecked, dear. How would Mitaka or Phasma react to a sight like this? What would they say if you disgraced yourself and ruined that lovely uniform?_

Hux growled, reminded of the frustratingly half-soft member between his thighs. _I thought you weren't going to let me cum?_

_Oh I will. Eventually. But on the bridge, watching your TIE fighters tearing apart the Resistance, the crew rushing around you in perfectly regimented efficiency, obeying your every order..._ Hux was moaning now, sweat and frustrated tears soaking the collar of his uniform, nails driven into his palms where they restrd behind his back, eight crescent wounds slowly coating his hands with blood _...seeing the last Republic cruiser disintegrate under the force of your cannons, knowing that you are victorious, and I release you..._

Hux braced, eyes screwed shut, irritated that Ren was going to make him ejaculate inside his uniform, but he was so ready, he'd been aching to cum as soon as Kylo had mentioned the crew and the frustration was killing him.

Nothing happened. The slow licking sensation against his perineum continued, the pressure against his prostate didn't abate or increase. 

Ren was laughing in his mind- low, dark and wicked. The grip at the base of cock tightened slightly.

"Damn you, Ren, you absolute bastard." He spat, his eyes snapping open. 

The doors to the bedroom stood wide now, revealing the massive bed and the reclining form of Kylo Ren. The Knight was in his full regalia, from the waist up. Below that the leggings were gone and his feet were bare. The skirts of his leather coat had been spread wide across the bed, framing the patch of neatly trimmed black hair at the base of his livid straining cock. His hands were twisted into the sheets, in an effort not to touch himself. He was wearing a smirk that Hux would very much like to punch off his face.

"Have you been there the entire time?" Carolus asked in slightly disgusted disbelief. 

Ren shrugged, licking his lips. "The doors don't quite meet."

"So you've been enjoying the show?"

The only answer was a slow feral grin spreading across the Knight's face. The ghostly hands at his chest and stomach shifted running up the General's sides, sweeping around his back to grip his shoulders.

"Come here."

As Hux drifted forwards under the influence of those hands, his boots dragging against the floor, he heard the sound of zips unfastening. He didn't give the noise much thought, focusing on the sight of Kylo gracefully sliding down the bed to perch at the foot of it. Ren spread his knees wide, the General stopped between them- close enough that his boots were splashed with the thin pre-come dripping from the Knight's gently twitching cock. The Force hands pushed Carolus's jacket down onto the floor, dragging his trousers down as they went, just enough to expose his cock to the air and the brush of Ren's slow breathing. Hux licked his lips. Suddenly the grip at the base released, just enough to bring the blood surging forward. Carolus hissed Ren's name as he unexpectedly became painfully hard, his own pre-come beading at the head and running down towards his balls. 

Kylo looked up, his mouth twisted into a carefully controlled smile. _I could do this forever. Keep you like this forever._

Hux sneered, refusing to let his mind dwell on all the things Kylo Ren **could** do but focus instead on what he was doing. Which wasn't enough.

_Do this forever? I doubt it, you're almost ready to ruin my boots, you can't restrain yourself._

Keeping eye contact Kylo folded at the knees, sliding off the bed to sit on his heels at Carolus' feet. His hands gripped behind his back, his cock jumping and twitching between his thighs. Thick long lashes brushed his cheeks as he blinked with mock innocence. _Imagine yourself on the bridge, the last Resistance vessel drifts before us, begging for mercy... And I kneel at your feet, just like this.... And you give the order..._

The Force released Hux' body, every touch and pressure stopping abruptly. He made an odd choking halfspoken sound in his throat as his hips jerked forward and then he was cumming- shockingly fast and hard- creamy white strands splashing across Ren's up turned face, painting his lips and chin, beading in his thick eyelashes. Hux stumbled forward, unable maintain his balance and Kylo surged upward to catch him, arms wrapping around his chest. As the taller man's cock pressed into the General's stomach- the only real physical contact it had received since this began- Ren came, twitching as he moaned against Carolus' ear. 

They stood gripping one another tightly for several minutes, riding out the aftershocks and ignoring the mess smeared across uniforms and and faces and into hair. 

"Well," Kylo began with a shaky sigh. "At least I didn't ruin your boots. Bath?" 

"Oh Gods, yes," Hux said, reaching up to brush the worst of the cooling mess away from Ren's eyes. He paused as Kylo's tongue darted out to lick his fingers clean. "You're going to have to fuck me properly once we're done bathing though. My body is very confused and I really don't think I'll sleep if I don't get your actual cock in my arse tonight, Ren." 

"Sure," Kylo said with a wicked grin as they staggered towards the bathroom, the sunken tub already filled with warm water and richly scented bubbles. "Just do me one favour?" 

"Of course." Carolus said, run a gentle hand back through Kylo's hair. "Anything." 

"Don't say 'Fire!' when you cum next time, I might die laughing." 

With a twist of his fingers Hux dragged Ren backwards by the roots of his hair, overbalancing him into the tub. It was worth the mess of suds everywhere and two waterlogged uniforms to wipe the grin off that dear insufferable face. 

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt was - "will anyone write a smutty fic where Kylo uses the force to fuck Hux? Especially with prostate stimulation. Can’t you imagine Kylo restraining Hux and making him come from the force alone. Ideally with no pressure on his dick. I’d prefer where they are already together and up for some kinky sex."


End file.
